Not Alone
by Luna of Burg
Summary: Sakura/Tomoyo~ Sakura is sad and feels like no one loves her, so Tomoyo and her talk. A near death accident brings them even closer together...


Don't Leave Me  
  
Author's Note- Okay, this is my first Sakura/Tomoyo fanfic .It is also my first CCS fanfic… so please don't flame me okay? Oh, and sorry if my Japanese is a little off *^_^*  
  
  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I came to a screeching stop. My heart was pounding in my chest. My whole body shook with sobs as tears fell out of my emerald eyes.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" I yelled at myself. I fell to my knees crying. My heart hurt so much. "I can't believe him… first he leaves, then comes back with Meilin, and now he tells me he never really loved me!" I felt someone take my hand it hold it gently. The person held me in their arms and rocked me back and fourth gently, trying to calm me down. "Tomoyo- chan…?" I hiccupped. I wiped my eyes and she looked down at me. Her face was hidden in the shadows. I could see some tears falling out of her eyes. "What is wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked her. She wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Iie Sakura-chan, nothing is wrong." I could see she was biting her bottom lip. "Demo… your crying!" I exclaimed. She frowned. "Well… I feel sad because you are sad. I don't want to see you crying. When you are hurt, it hurts me as well." I thought I saw a trace of red on her cheeks. Was she blushing? "Lets go home.: I said and stood up. We both went home.  
  
Rain splashed against the windows of my house. I was depressed… and now it was raining. "Can it get much worse?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door .I walked down stairs in my pink pajamas and stopped as I opened the door. A police officer stood there sadly. "Can I help you…?" I asked. I motioned for him to come in and sit down. "Are you Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked. I nodded. The police officer looked even sadder. I hate to have to tell you this Kinomoto-san, but I must. At 5 A.M this morning, you father was in a car crash and killed. I am sorry. I will leave you alone now." The man said and left me alone. I sat there horror struck. "Otuo-san… dead…?" I fell down and cried harder than I ever had. "No! This cannot be happening!" I screamed so loudly. I was 18 years old now and my dad was the only one I had left. Onii-san and Yukito-kun lived together. It was just dad, Kero-chan, and I. But, lately all Kero did was go to Eriol-san's house to challenge Suppi-chan to a duel. My heart broke. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I flew to the bridge. It was almost 12 A.M and I was tired. But, I knew I would never be tired after this. I would be sleeping peacefully in the arms of my mother and father. "I'll join you guys soon. I promise." Suddenly, it started raining again. It was like heaven itself was crying for me. "Stop trying to was away my pain. I have nothing left. No one loves me. No one cares. All I am is some useless girl who happens to have magic. Big deal… I am no one without my friends. Tomoyo-chan has Eriol-kun. I know they love each other. I don't know why I thought she could love me…" I said sadly as I stood up on the railing. "Sakura-chan!" I heard some scream from behind. I saw a young girl running towards me. "What?" I snapped at her. Tomoyo- chan looked surprised and sad. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?" I glared at the water. "I am ending my pain and sadness. I am going to go to my parents." Tomoyo gasped. "You can't die Sakura-chan! If you die… I will kill myself!" I looked at the other girl. "N-Nani?" I stammered. Tomoyo took one of my hands and held it tightly. "Sakura-chan… I need to tell you something. Ashi… Ashiteru Sakura-chan…" she blushed. My heart raced. Tomoyo- chan loved… me? Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came and knocked me off the bridge. "Sakura-chan!!!" that was the last thing I remember hearing before I hit the icy water..  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!" I screamed. My heart burst as I saw my beloved it hit the freezing water. "Sakura-chan!" I flung myself off the railing. She wasn't going to die. I would die if I had to, but she wouldn't. I hated Syaoran- san for what he did to her. He left her, then Meilin and him got married. I was enraged. I knew Sakura-chan thought I loved Eriol, but I loved her. Even if she didn't love me, I would always love her. I hit the water and dove under. A strange numbing sensation filled my entire body. I wanted to scream in pain, but if I did, I would drown. 'Sakura-chan!' I thought as I grasped her hand. Her face was blue and her lips were purple. I saw air bubbles escaping her mouth. I wouldn't let her die! Suddenly, I felt strong arms grab me from behind. 'No!' I screamed as I was pulled out of the water. As soon as I hit the surface, I past out.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked. I looked around the room. I was in the hospital. I saw Touya standing in the corner of the room looking down at a bed. "Kaijuu, wake up!" I hear him cry out. "Sakura-chan?" I mumbled to myself. I sat up fast. Was she dead…? "Sakura-chan!" I called out. I heard a soft moan from across the room. Meilin was asleep in a chair. Syaoran was holding her on his lap. I glared at him. "This is all your fault." I whispered to him. He looked down. "I know." He whispered back. Yukito stood next to Touya and was holding his hand tightly. "Wake up Sakura-chan." He said. I saw Kero floating back and forth by his Mistress. "Tomoyo-chan?" I heard my mother whisper. "Yes mother?" I saw she was asleep. She must have been having a dream with me in it. "Sakura-chan!" I said happily as I saw the girl open her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan!" at that moment, I knew she felt the same way about me.  
  
I sat on the bench next to Sakura-chan. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked her. I could see she was nervous. "Tomoyo-chan… do you really love me?" she asked. I flinched. She didn't believe me? "Hai Sakura-chan. I do. Do you not love me as well?" I asked. "Iie! I love you too Tomoyo-chan!" I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My hands went around her waist and I pulled her on my lap. Everything was perfect. I felt her shift and I sighed. I knew she would never leave me alone.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
Five years have past now. It seems like yesterday that I finally found my soul mate. I love my Tomoyo-chan so much. I will never leave her. Today is special. Tomoyo-chan and I are getting married! It is going to be so much fun. I hope the wedding is successful. I know it will be. Right now I am at a bridal store picking up my dress. It is a long white dress that flares out at the waist and travels down to my feet. There is a V-shape in the front of it and frills on almost every cuff. "It is so pretty!" I said as I put it on. Now, all I had to do was wait for my lover to arrive.  
  
Two hours past. People were starting to gather in the church. It was 6:30 and the wedding started at 7:00. After this, Tomoyo-chan and I were going to America for our honeymoon. "I wish the time would pass quicker… and I wish she was here!" I said nervously.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
Today is the day that my angel and I are getting married. I know she will be waiting for me, I just know it. I would drive faster, but it is slick and icy. I hate to admit it, but I am nervous. "I can't wait!" I said happily as I sped the car up a little faster. I turned a sharp corner and sped up even faster. Suddenly, the car lost control. "Oh my god!" I screamed as the car flew off the cliff. 'I'm going to die…' I thought. 'But what about Sakura-chan? I promised I would never leave her!' I cried as the car hit the water. "I love you Sakura-chan… please, forgive me." I said as water filled the car.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself in a hospital room. Sakura-chan was at my side, asleep and crying. "Sakura-chan?" I asked weakly. She opened her eyes and cried harder. "Hai Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, fighting back her tears. I smiled. The pain in my arms and legs couldn't compare to the pain I felt in my heart. "I love you Sakura-chan." I smiled again. She smiled back as she kissed my lips. "I… gomen nasia Sakura-chan. I have to break my promise. I will always be with you… in your heart…" I felt a strange warmth fill my entire body. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep peacefully and never wake up to face the world. But, a part of me fought the warmth. 'I need to take care of her!' my heart screamed at me. 'You will always be with her. It doesn't matter. Think first about yourself.' My mind yelled at my heart. My head hurt and the darkness came closer. "Sakura-chan… goodbye, my love." That was the last thing I said before I was consumed by darkness.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Don't leave me!" I screamed as her heart monitor buzzed. I didn't know what was happening. I felt arms grip my from behind as the doctor carried Tomoyo-chan out of the room. "No!!!" I cried as I freed myself from my brother's warm embrace. "Tomoyo-chan!!!" I feel to my knees and sobbed. "Tomoyo-chan… Ashiteru, my love." I whispered as Touya and Yukito picked me up like a little baby and carried me out of the room.  
  
Ten years is a long time, ne? I felt Tomoyo-chan with me, but normally I just felt empty. It was ten years ago today. Ten years ago that she died and left me alone. "I will always be with you? Yea right!" I glared at the sky. My shallow eyes scanned the clouds. I was empty. I was nothing but a mere shell. I had died the day Tomoyo-chan had died. "On our wedding… you had to leave me then! First my mom, than dad, and then you! Well, guess what?! Syaoran-kun died also!" I spat at the ground. All of the hatred and emptiness was coming out now. "Touya and Yukito went to America and left me. Your mom is slowly dying. Then what? I will be totally alone! Sonomi- san has been the only one who has kept me going!" I yelled. Tears feel to the ground. I felt colder then ever. "Well… why should I suffer like this? I go through this pain every single day of my life. Why should I continue? I give up Tomoyo-chan. I can't take much more. I am just going to end it now. Ten years of pain is long enough. Gomen nasia… but I have to do this. I will be with you soon." I whispered as I raised the knife into the air. I heard people screaming behind me, but I didn't care. The knife slid easily into my chest. I didn't even feel any pain as I hit the ground. Then, all I knew was blackness.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" a voice called to me. I opened my eyes to see Tomoyo-chan. "Tomoyo-chan!" I yelled happily as I hugged the other girl tightly. I saw my mom and dad watching. "Konichawa Sakura-chan." My mother spoke to me. I ran over and hugged her tightly. Everything was perfect. "You have had a hard life Sakura-chan. I am sorry I left you." My mother said. I frowned. "It is okay mother. I am just glad to be with my Tomoyo-chan." I hugged her and my dad before I went back to Tomoyo-chan. "Leave them alone." I heard dad whisper to my mom as they headed off into the sea of clouds. "Tomoyo- chan… I am sorry." I breathed. She smiled. "Sorry for what?" I smiled as I kissed her. "I will never be alone anymore." I said. She smiled and kissed me again. "We will be together for eternity." And with that said we both walked off. Our life might now be perfect, but hey, it is better then living a life without my true love. My Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Author's Note- So, did you like it? ^_^ I enjoyed writing it. I hope I will be able to write more Sakura/Tomoyo fanfics in the future ^_^ my email address is  
  
hikaru_vision@hotmail.com  
  
If you want to email me, feel free to! ^_^ 


End file.
